Devices that include integrated circuits that generate output signals are prone to have issues when exposed to shock or vibration environments. In particular, during a shock occurrence anomalous outputs can occur which can result in system level errors that are unacceptable. An example of a device that is subject to shock or vibration environments is an accelerometer placed in a missile. The reliance on anomalous accelerometer data by an inertial system of the missile can result in a catastrophic failure.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective method of dealing with anomalous outputs of integrated circuits.